El LADRON DE CORAZONES
by LostNeko120
Summary: una joven ladrona en su huida llega a parar en el balcon de una joven y sus caminos se encuentran (no se hacer resumen asi que es una simple historia derlen la oportidad)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta historia se inspiró en la canción de gumi el ladrón de emociones, en realidad no pensaba en hacerla pero cuando me iba a dormirme tranquilamente a las 1:30am después de hacer un trabajo (sip por eso odio estudiar) mi mente me juega una mala metiéndome una inspiración inmediata quitándome todo el sueño que tenía y pensé bueno si lo escribo no pasa nada eh aquí la historia.

A l principio pensé hacerla nanofate pero a medida que la escribía y hacia a los personajes me quedo más con la personalidad de hayate y carim ya que viendo el video y que la personalidad del protagonista la hacía en base a la mía dije bueno a hacerlo así a ver cómo queda. Es mi primera historia así que bien recibido los comentarios y ven si me falta algo aunque al principio pensé hacer la historia un oneshort pero si le gusta la sigo.

* * *

Se escuchan pasos de una persona corriendo durante el umbral de la noche por la ciudad de uminari durante la corrida se escuchaban las voces de los soldados persiguiendo a una joven esta cruzo la esquina y se subió por uno de los balcones de aquel edificio blanco que se encontraba en la colina de la ciudad

\- uff... eso estuvo cerca-pensaba la joven agachada mientras reposaba su espada en el barandal del balcón-los pasos ya se fueron creo que ya no me siguen- diciendo esto se asoma la cabeza por el balcón y al notar que no había nadie se dispuso a pararse de la posición en la que estaba hasta que.

-si se fueron pero veo que no estás sola -

Al escuchar esto la joven se voltea, al hacerlo se encuentra con la mirada de una joven que se encuentra alado suyo sin que se diera cuenta de la presencia de esta.

Uah!-grito y al momento de este caigo de sentada en el suelo sorprendida.

-ssshhh no hagas ruido que puede venir alguien de la casa-dice ella con un dedo en sus labios en señal de que bajara la voz y al hacerlo nuestras miradas se conectan y lo primero que noto de ella son sus ojos azules como el cielo mis ojos al encontrarse con los de ella por unos segundos desvió la mirada algo (muy) sonrojada ella se acerca un poco más a mí y dice

-estas bien?-pregunta la joven ojos azules viendo como yo estaba sonrojada.

-si...estoy..bien-( genial eso es lo que logras articular vamos voltéate y mírala)pensaba y luego me giro a ver a la joven que tenía delante mío

-si estás bien entonces puedo preguntar qué haces en mi balcón?-pregunta la joven con una sonrisa que hace que me sonroje nueva mente (creo que competiré con los tomates)pero después de unos segundos una sonrisa se efectúa en mi cara y le digo.

-mmm haciendo una caminata nocturna jejeje- digo con una sonrisa pícara en mi cara y ella se queda pensando y al parecer nota mi mentira

-entonces es una caminata nocturna con los guardias corriendo detrás de ti no?- pregunta ella siguiéndome el juego

-tal vez ya que soy irresistible para ellos- digo yo riéndome de lo que acabo de decir.

-...-(are? no dice nada qué hago?)Pero al pensar esto ella lo nota y recupera su sonría y dice

-ya que es tu caminata nocturna entonces me puedes hacer algo de compañía no?-dice poniendo una carita que ni siquiera me da tiempo de dudarlo

-claro para acompañar a una hermosa dama como tú- digo con una pequeña carcajada y ella al escuchar esto se sonroja y desvía la mirada lo cual me pareció muy adorable por alguna razón.

-entonces me puedes contar algunas cosas de tu caminatas por así se puede llamar-pregunta ella yo me quedo pensando unos segundos ya que ella sabe con caminatas se refiere a lo que en verdad hago.

-bueno salgo a ver cosas de aquí de allá nunca estoy en un solo lugar ya que soy muy inquieta como me dicen la mayoría-digo con una sonrisa y ella dice

-eso es bueno ya que puedes ir a donde tú quieras- dice ella pero al momento de decirlo noto un dejen tristeza en eso bellos ojo que ella tiene.

-si quieres te puedo llevar a donde quieras señorita-pregunto yo entre risas

-ojala pudieras pero yo no puedo dejar este edificio- dice para luego baja un poco la mirara yo al ver esto sentí que me dolía el pecho verla así

-porque no puedes salir?-pregunto sé que es una mala idea pero quiero saber por qué se pone así

-mi padre no lo permite dice que no debo dejar este lugar porque el exterior e peligroso- dice ella con una mueca mal fingida.

-entonces permíteme mostrarte el exterior dulce princesa-digo poniéndome de pie haciendo una reverencia con la mano extendida y una sonrisa.

-ufp! que eres un caballero o algo- dice ella riendo tapándose la boca para disimular un poco su risa, en ese instante mi sonrisa se amplió más y digo

-por ti puedo ser un caballero o hasta un ladrón, aunque lo de ladrón ya está hecho- digo yo con una sonrisa-pero digo en serio con lo de llevarte con migo- diciendo esto le tomo la mano notando que esta era muy suave.

-entonces te tomare la palabra mi ladrón- dice ella con un sonrojo menor en sus mejillas sujetando así mi mano yo la ayudo a levantarse pero en el momento que se levanta

-carim! con quien estás hablando! -dice una voz tocando la puerta de la habitación

-rápido tienes que salir de aquí mi padre está en la puerta-dice ella un poco nerviosa soltando mi mano

-entonces me voy mi princesa-digo con una sonrisa subiéndome al barandal del balcón dispuesta a irme cuando ella me dice.

-antes de irte me podrías decir tu nombre-dice ella con ojo suplicantes a los que yo rio diciendo.

-hayate, yagami hayate el ladro que vendrá a robar tu corazón-al decir esto caigo del balcón cayendo en el suelo con bastante agilidad dispuesta a correr pero me volteo y la veo asomarse por el balcón apreciando así su figura bajo la luz de la luna, siendo eso lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, ella llevaba un vestido rosado blanquino,su piel era blanca casi podía jurar que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en esa piel haciéndola más hermosa y tenía una cabellera dorada adornada con una diana azul ella me mira con sus ojos azulinos como el cielo y me sonríe y pronuncia unas palabras inaudibles ya que salí corriendo en el momento que las nombro pero pude jurar que decían

-¨hasta mañana ¨- eso fue suficiente para que mi sonrisa se ampliara mas corriendo por las calles oscuras de la ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno verme aqui de nuevo jajajaja :D aqui esta el capitulo 2 tarde en sacarlo por que ningun buen samaritano [familiar] me prestara el internet y bueno tambien por las clases. Antes de empezar queria agradecer a Dasu-san por la ayuda que me hiso en este cap ya que yo soy un desastre cuando el castellano se trata [sin exagerar por esta ateria por poco no salgo de bachiller] y a todas las personas por leer el cap anterior, tambien voy a decir que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos sin mas vamos a empezar.

 **Todos los personajes de MSLN no me pertenese *porque si asi fuera ya hubiese puesto todo full yuri XD* solo la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

La ciudad de Uminari es conocida por ser la capital de un país costero, aquí llegan viajeros y gente importante de todo el mundo debido a su buena ubicación, su gran importancia como comerciante marino y porque en esta ciudad se cuenta con avanzados centros de investigación y tecnología de punta entre otras cosas de manera que si no eres de aquí jamás pensarías que en sus inicios este lugar era solo un país de pescadores.

Las zonas más importantes de la ciudad son la costa, el palacio y los lugares cercanos a este donde se encuentras los centros de investigación. Todo esto se ubica en el norte, el noreste y el este de la ciudad, ahí también es donde se encuentran los hogares de la gente noble, por así decirlo. Los demás, es decir, la gente más humilde se encuentra en la zona este y en la zona sur de la ciudad.

Y es en la zona sur donde hay una casa algo vieja, de dos plantas. El sol de la mañana se cuela por las ventanas y en una de sus habitaciones se encuentra nuestra querida mapache durmiendo, soñando a saber en qué, tal vez sueña con comida. De repente alguien [de preferencia pelirroja] entra al cuarto tirando la puerta y gritando.

-¡DESPIERTA HAYATE!- grita la pelirroja a todo pulmón para que su hermana mayor [yo] despertara de su sueño.

-¡AHH!- al escuchar el grito me sorprendo lo cual provoca que me caiga de la cama, al caer me topo con la mirada de alguien frente a mí, levanto la vista para verla.

-Al fin despiertas Hayate, hoy es tu turno de cocina y si no lo haces Shamal lo hará- me lo dice con una mirada de angustia al pensar que Shamal es la que va a cocinar.

-Ok, ok ya estoy despierta, ya bajo, Vita tú ve adelantándote- lo digo acompañado de un pequeño suspiro a la chica pequeña de cabello rojo y ojos azules.

-Está bien, me voy adelantando- Con una pequeña sonrisa y se dispone a bajar cuando vuelvo a hablar.

Oh cierto, ¿ya Signum y Zafira están abajo?- Le pregunto.

-Sí, a diferencia de ti ellos si se levantan temprano-dice ella con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-No creo que tú seas la más indicada para decirlo- digo yo con mi sonrisa de mapache, de repente se escucha la voz de alguien desde afuera del cuarto.

-¿VITA, YA SE DESPERTO HAYATE?-pregunta la voz que al escucharla Vita responde.

-¡SÍ, YA SE DESPERTO, SHAMAL, AHORA VAMOS BAJANDO!- dice ella gritando a la voz que se escucha a lo lejos.

-Bueno, será mejor que valla bajando para hacer el desayuno- colocándome las manos en la cintura, mirando a vita.

-Entonces te espero abajo, Hayate- mientras sale de la habitación.

-Ok- le digo a vita mientras esta sale, después me asomo por la ventana de la habitación observando el paisaje de la zona sur de Uminari y pienso "bueno ya es de mañana pero aun así hace algo de frio" mientras entra el frio por la ventana del cuarto.

-¿HAYATE QUE TANTO HACES? ¡BAJA YA!- se escucha la voz de Vita desde la cocina.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE AHÍ VOY!-digo mientras salgo de la habitación dirigiéndome a las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Una vez que bajo a la cocina puedo ver que cuatro personas están en la sala-comedor, las dos en la sala están teniendo una conversación seria mientras Vita, que está sentada en la silla del comedor, está viendo impaciente hacia Shamal que está en la cocina.

-Buenos días a todos- saludando a las cuatro personas que están en la habitación.

-Buenos días Hayate-chan- dice Shamal con una sonrisa mientras acomoda unas cosas en la cocina.

-Buenos días- dice Zafira con una cara seria mientras se levanta del sillón.

-Buenos días ama Hayate- dice Signum con una pequeña sonrisa mientras también se para del sillón al igual que Zafira.

Los miro a todos para luego dirigirme a preparar el desayuno cuando Signum me llama.

-Ama Hayate, tengo que hablar con usted respecto con lo de ayer-dice mientras se dirige hacia a mí con una cara seria.

-Está bien pero después de desayunar- respondo mientras me pongo el delantal para cocinar.

-Hayate quiero panquecas para desayunar- Habla Vita animada.

-Ok, entonces todos esperen sentados en la mesa mientras las preparo- digo mientras me dispongo a preparar las panquecas.

Esta es mi familia, todos vivimos aquí y a pesar que somos lo que somos, nos llevamos muy bien y nos cuidamos entre nosotros para sobrevivir. Ya terminadas la panquecas me dispongo a servirlas para que todos puedan comer, una vez hecho esto nos disponemos a comerlas mientras hablamos cualquier trivialidad para hacer el desayuno más divertido. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Shamal recoge los platos para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Muy bien Signum, ¿de que querías hablar?- pregunto de manera relajada.

-Le quería preguntar ¿Por qué llego tarde al lugar de encuentro anoche?- con una mirada seria y un tanto preocupada a lo que respondo –nada, solo que me costó líbrame de los guardias del laboratorio por lo cual tuve que esconderme-digo con calma ocultando mi hermoso encuentro de anoche.

-Bueno… Si eso pasó no hay nada que se pueda hacer- dice ella con un pequeño suspiro.

-Hablando de eso-Hablo para cambiar el tema pensando "si Signum se entera no me va a dejar tranquila para ir de nuevo allí"-ya conseguí los planos de la instalación y la ubicación de lo que estamos buscando-le informo con una mirada algo seria.

-Entonces habrá que reunir a todos para planear la operación para robar el laboratorio- dice Signum mientras toma un sorbo del café que le deja Shamal.

-Es cierto, entonces los llamaré yo- habla Zafira uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ok, pero yo le voy a avisar a Fate-digo mientras me dispongo a pararme de la mesa.

-Si vas a ver a Fate ella paso por aquí para decirte que se encuentra en el escondite del bazar-dice Shamal mientras está fregando los platos.

-Ok, gracias por decirme, Shamal-digo riendo mientras salgo de la sala para dirigirme al bazar

Ok, algunos de ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué paso una vez que me despedí de ese ángel en la terraza?, pues logrado pasar a los guardias me dirigí al punto de encuentro donde me esperaban Signum, Zafira y Fate quienes estaban preocupados de que yo tardara tanto. Una vez dicho que no era nada, nos fuimos del lugar, no antes de asegurarnos que nadie nos viera o nos siguiera. Llegados a la zona sur nos separamos para dirigirnos a nuestras casas para descansar, ya al día siguiente nos constábamos que fue lo que conseguimos; yo a decir verdad no dormí mucho esa noche pensando en esa chica, no sé ni bien por qué razón, si ninguna otra persona me ha hecho sentir así antes, y si gracia a eso en realidad no dormí casi nada, no me siento molesta ni me arrepiento de ello. Bueno ya llegada al bazar me dispuse a caminar a través de las tiendas.

-¡Oh! miren a quien tenemos aquí si no es la pequeña Hayate- dice una señorita en el borde de una puerta acompañada de dos mujeres más.

-Buenos días preciosas dama- digo mientras tomo su mano depositando un beso en esta y haciendo una sonrisa ¨caballerosa¨ lo cual hace que la mujer se sonroje y sus amigas se rían de esta.

-Hayate, ¿por qué no pasas adentro para que pase un rato con nosotras?-Habla su amiga con una voz dulce y sensual cuya propuesta no quería negar pero…

-Gracias pero no, tengo algo que hacer - digo mientras me rio entre carcajadas.

-No seas mala, solo un rato, cuando tú vienes aquí nos divertimos un montón, ¿no?-dice la otra chica mientras se cuelga de mi brazo.

-Quizás luego- le respondo gentilmente mientras me separo de ella.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- dice la primera chica mientras hace un mohín, muy adorable por cierto.

-Pero si siempre estoy con ustedes, preciosas damas- Hablo un poco arrogante.

-Eso es de vez en cuando- contesta la otra acompañando en su molestia a su amiga.

-Bueno yo no puedo hacer nada si tengo que trabajar, y hablando de eso me tengo que ir, adiós bellas damas- me despido mientras me dirijo hacia el camino que seguía para llegar a mi destino.

-Salúdanos a Fate de nuestra parte- dice las chicas mientras camino separándome de estas.

-Ok, le diré que sus lindas hermanas la esperan jajaja- digo con mi risa marca mapache.

Retomado mi camino, me dirijo hasta una zona con viejos edificios, entre esos habían tiendas que vendían cosas diferentes al bazar en donde yo me encontraba, ya que estos al estar en esta zona vieja venden cosas más baratas y sus edificios son un buen lugar para los ladrones y caza-recompensas; también en ellos se pueden realizar acrobacias como parkour y eso. Muy diferente al bazar que fue creado para los ricos y viajeros, un lugar para encubrir una de la verdaderas caras de la ciudad.

-Bueno, Fate debería estar cerca- digo mientras subo de manera ágil por los edificios, sujetándome de las estructuras y corriendo por las paredes, a decir verdad mis habilidades atlética son muy buenas y me ayudan a realizar mi trabajo.

Continúo mis acrobacias llegando a un hueco en un edificio abandonado a lo alto, una vez entrado allí se ve que alguien ha arreglado el lugar de manera cómoda como para reunirse con más gente, hay muebles con una mesa pequeña en el centro, y en una esquina hay una mesa grande que tiene encima un montón de hojas, mientras me acerco a los muebles puedo ver una figura, fijándome bien puedo notar a mi rubia amiga durmiendo en el sofá con un libro en la cara.

-¿Otra vez te quedaste a dormí aquí, Fate?-pregunto mientras le quito el libro algo molesta.

-No, yo llegue hace tiempo y mientras leía el libro me quede dormida- me responde mientras se levanta sentándose bien en la silla, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Hm… digamos que te creo- digo de manera un poco sarcástica.

-Bueno, no te molestes conmigo, Hayate- habla poniendo una cara de perrito abandonado.

-Ah... es que, me preocupa que duermas en un sitio como este-digo con un pequeño suspiro mirando el lugar.

-Debería ser yo la que se preocupara ya que anoche sí me preocupaste bastante-dice dando una gentil sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es que los guardias no dejaban de seguirme-Hablo mientras me siento en el sillón que se encuentra de frente a Fate.

-No mientas. Sé que eso no fue todo lo que te pasó-dice mientras me mira fijamente con sus ojos rojizos sorprendiéndome un poco su acusación.

-... Bueno a ti no te puedo mentir, ¿no?-digo un poco resentida ya que descubrió mi mentira.

-Síp, después de todo te conozco de toda la vida, Hayate- dice con una sonrisa - ahora me vas a contar que fue lo que de verdad pasó – continúa hablando mi mejor amiga, aun sosteniendo su gentil mirada.

-Bueno, pero no te vas a molestar ni nada, ¿no?- digo para evitar lo que pensara cuando le cuente que pasó anoche, ya que temo que Fate me reproche sobre mi encuentro nocturno.

-Tú sabes que no me molestaría contigo, a menos que hayas hecho una verdadera estupidez-dice ella de manera que me molesta un poco pero que también me da un poco de confianza para contarle.

-bueno lo que paso...-

Mientras le contaba la historia ella me escuchaba con mucha atención y no decía nada, una vez contada la historia ella por fin habla.

-¿Qué vas hacer?, según lo que me contaste, ella debe ser la hija de alguien importante que trabaja ahí -dice un poco seria.

-Sí, de eso me di cuenta, pero aun así quiero ir a verla- le respondo pensando en esos ojos, los cuales aparte de ser hermosos como el cielo tenían un destello de tristeza que no me gustó ver para nada "y todavía no le había preguntado su nombre" pensé dentro de mí de manera que me saco una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esto creo que no deberías decírselo a Signum o a Zafira, sabes lo que ellos dos piensan respecto a los nobles, en especial los de aquel edificio…-dice ella con un suspiro.

-Sí, lo sé, ya que a nosotras tampoco nos gustan los nobles, pero ella de alguna manera era diferente - digo pensando en su voz y la amabilidad que me mostró durante esos segundos de la noche anterior. Fate se me quedó viendo unos segundos para luego poner una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-Bueno, quien lo diría, que la mujeriega de Hayate esté pensando así de una chica, jajaja-habla burlona mientras se ríe. Quedo mirándola un poco desconcertada, ella se percata de esto y luego agrega - que no estás viendo tu rostro, pareciera que estás enamorada - haciendo que al escuchar esto mi cara se llene de asombro y mis mejillas se sonrojen un poco.

-¿De don-de donde sacaste esas locas conclusiones?, es solo curiosidad, eso es todo-digo en defensa, un poco sonrojada - además sabes muy bien que yo le pertenezco a todas las señoritas hermosas de la ciudad- digo intentando hacer un tono de broma para suposición de ella.

-Es que pareciera que botabas baba nada más pensando en ella, estuve a punto de buscar un cubo para eso- Fate vuelve a bromear entre risas malévolas.

-Ya te veré yo cuando te encuentres con alguien…- digo en voz baja lo cual Fate no escuchó.

-Bueno, ya que estamos, ¿tú ya conseguiste los planos, no?- pregunta Fate con una cara seria.

-Sí, ya los tengo y tú espero que hayas hecho tu parte-le pregunto volviéndome a sentar en el sillón ya que con lo de antes me levanté toda nerviosa.

-Sí, ya tengo el itinerario de los guardias y personal del edificio- dice de manera satisfecha de haber cumplido su objetivo.

-Ok, Signum dijo que quería reunirnos hoy en la noche en el escondite del sur- digo informando a la rubia.

-Está bien, entonces mientras esperamos ¿Porque no vamos al bazar a dar una vuelta?-sugiere parándose luego del sillón donde estaba sentada.

-Bien, entonces vamos, de repente encontremos algo interesante- digo también levantándome del asiento en donde estaba sentada.

Una vez dicho esto nos fuimos al bazar pero cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que había una cantidad grande de gente asomada en la carretera de la plaza, lo cual propuse que nos asomáramos a ver qué pasa y eso hicimos, pero al hacerlo vimos algo que nunca pensábamos que veríamos o mejor dicho que yo no espere ver.

* * *

aqui termina;) no me maten por como termina el cap esto es porque en ese tiempo inspirecion-chan se fue y bueno hay otro motivo oculto que no dire bueno nos vemos la proxima vez


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo jajaja XD esta cap es mas corto que el anterior debido a problemas personales que tuve y a la falta de la presencia de inspiracion-chan para ayudarme D: por eso el atraso lo lamento sin mencionar lo que se tardo sensei [decidi llamarlo asi ] en editar y corregir el cap , lo cual agradesco mucho ya que soy un desastre, bueno gracias por los comentarios algunos ya los respondi y los que no, lo dejare al final, tambien dejare una pequeña votacion para continuar la historia.**

 **MSLN no me pertenese, ni sus personajes por que si fuera asi ya seria una serie mejor con todo el yuri que tendria y con algo de lemon [al menos que nadie quiera ¿?].**

* * *

Fate y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por el bazar de la ciudad viendo qué podíamos encontrar hasta que Fate dice algo que me llama la atención.

-Hayate mira, está pasando algo en aquella calle – Fate apunta hacia una de las calles que pasan al lado de la plaza del centro.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces qué tal si vamos hacia allá?-pregunto mientras miro hacia la dirección en donde había apuntado Fate.

-Ok, vamos- Fate comienza a caminar, mientras me sigue hasta donde se encuentra la aglomeración de gente.

A medida que nos vamos acercando me doy cuenta que hay más gente de lo normal para ser una caravana de circo o una pelea callejera o algo por el estilo, cuando llegamos al frente de la gente [cosa que fue bien difícil, por cierto creo que ganamos unos buenos golpes] vemos una gran cantidad de soldados haciendo una especie de desfile por la calle, la gente parece entusiasmada mientras ven a los soldados pasar, después aparecen unas personas haciendo trucos y piruetas, montando un espectáculo para los más jóvenes que miran el desfile, hasta que un hombre da un anuncio a través de un parlante.

-Todos escuchar y presenciar a la princesa de Uminari, Nanoha y a su acompañante la señorita Carim - dice el hombre para dar después una reverencia.

Al escuchar eso Fate y yo nos giramos en dirección a las nombradas que se encuentran en una especie de carruaje peculiar que en lugar de techo tiene una gran sombrilla alta para evitar que el sol las moleste. En el segundo en que las veo me quedo sin decir ni una palabra, siento en ese momento que el aire me falta al ver ese cabello, ese cabello que resplandece bajo la luz que la ilumina. Quiero acercarme más, solo con la intención de ver esos ojos azules que en esa noche me dejaron sin aire alguno, quiero acercarme y tocar esas manos, "Dios, ya no sé lo que me pasa, de seguro Fate se reirá de mi por esto" y sin darme cuenta ya he caminado un paso hacia esa persona que tanto he querido ver cuándo…

-¡DETENGANSE!- exclama un soldado. En ese momento mi mente baja de esa nube en la que estaba y giro la mirada en dirección al soldado que había gritado pensando que se dirigía a mi o a Fate, que por cierto, por alguna razón se notó igual de sorprendida que yo en el momento del grito; en ese momento vemos a un hombre que corre descontrolado en dirección hacia el carruaje en donde se encuentran aquellas chicas, sujetando entre sus manos una espada.

-¡AQUÍ MORIRÁS!-grita el hombre mientras pasa a los guardias con algo de dificultad y se acerca más al carruaje.

Al ver eso siento que todo a mi alrededor pasa como en cámara lenta y que algo aprisiona mi pecho, como queriéndome quitar el aire. Ese sujeto sigue acercándose al carruaje donde está ella, mis pensamientos se entremezclan, siento hervir la sangre en todo mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta comienzo a correr desesperadamente hacia ella saltando por encima de los guardias como si no estuvieran allí.

-¡MUERE!-grita el hombre, levantando su arma para darle un golpe a una de las chicas en el carruaje.

-¡AAHH!- se escucha el grito de ambas chicas esperando el golpe del arma que acabar á con la vida de la rubia, pero asombrosamente ese golpe no llega a su destino.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LE TOQUES!-grito interponiéndome entre ese hombre y ella, mientras bloqueo la espada con una espada corta que había tomado de unos de los guardias que esquivé.

-¡Entonces, tú también muere!- dice mientras mueve su espada para darme un golpe.

-Lo lamento por ti pero eso no pasará- digo sonriendo mientras bloqueo el segundo y tercer ataque para luego tirarle una patada en el estómago haciendo que caiga del carruaje.

-¡Uhg!-cae y se queja.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué tal eso?, para que veas con quien no debes... - no pude termina mi frase porque de la nada aparece otro sujeto sin que me diera cuenta.

-¡ÉL NO ESTA SOLO!- grita el otro sujeto a punto de golpear a la otra chica que se encuentra al lado de la que protegí.

-¡Rayos!- intento moverme rápido pensando "no voy a llegar a tiempo" hasta que veo otra sombra apareciéndose por mi lado.

-¡ELLA TAMPOCO ESTÁ SOLA!- grita Fate saltando con gran agilidad justo en frente de la joven cobriza mientras sostiene su espada bloqueando el ataque. [Fate a diferencia mía siempre carga una espada larga y posee un excelente manejo de esta, como también casi o igual agilidad que la mía].

-¡Fate-chan!- exclamo sorprendida por la entrada heroica de Fate en el momento justo.

-Hayate, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no busques problemas por tu cuenta?- me dice molesta mientras bloquea los golpes y contrataca con mucha destreza para luego atinarle un golpe con la mano por detrás de la cabeza haciendo que el otro sujeto quede inconsciente.

-Lo siento, Fate-chan, mi cuerpo se movió solo- digo un poco sonrojada mientras me rasco la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. De repente el sujeto que anteriormente había tirado del carruaje se levanta.

-¡Ustedes! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!- habla el sujeto molesto sacando un arma de su bolsillo apuntando hacia nosotras - ¡¿USTEDES CÓMO SE ATREVEN A INTERPONERSE?!- grita más que dispuesto a disparar el arma.

-¡Rayos, va a disparar!- digo sorprendida mientras miro al sujeto y luego a la chica rubia que se encuentra detrás de mí, "si ese sujeto dispara la va a herir y por nada quiero eso, ¿qué hago?, piensa Hayate, ¡piensa en algo y rápido!" pienso para luego llegar a la conclusión de abrazarla poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho cubriéndola con mis brazos todo lo que me sea posible, dándome cuenta un segundo después que Fate hace lo mismo con la otra chica, al mismo tiempo pensando o creyendo que eso funcionaría.

-¡MUERAN TODAS USTEDES!- se escucha para luego oír el sonido de un arma siendo disparada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPITULO… XD ES BROMA NO ME MATEN NI VENGAN CON LAS TUNDRAS DE GENTE, QUE ESTO NO SE HA ACABADO Y CONTINÚA JAJAJAJA SOLO FUE UNA BROMA :3

* * *

-...¿? ... ¿Are?, ¿aún estoy viva?-hablo sorprendida sujetando con fuerza a la chica que aún tengo en mis brazos, luego miro rápido a donde está Fate abrazando a la otra chica, miro la cara de Fate igual de sorprendida que yo. Gira su rostro y nuestras miradas se conectan buscando una explicación en la otra, solo por unos segundos por que volteo de a poco hacia atrás para ver al tipo tirado en el piso con un pequeño charco de sangre formándose debajo de él.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Fate sin salir de su cara de asombro, yo estoy muda buscando qué pensar o qué decirle a ella.

-El hostil fue neutralizado- se escucha decir a una mujer de pelo aguamarina con ropa militar bajando su arma para luego mirar hacia nosotras cerciorándose de que estemos todas bien.

Enfoco mi mirada en la mujer alta de pelo un tanto llamativo con un color más raro o igual que el de Signum [y ese ya de por sí es raro], ella capta mi mirada y también la mirada de Fate para luego sonreír y posteriormente a llamar a los soldados más cercanos para que apresen al hombre que está inconsciente y tomar al otro.

-Mmm esto... ¿Ya estamos bien?- escucho preguntar una voz baja entre mis brazos, así dándome cuenta en la posición en la que estamos.

-Oh, sí… estamos bien- respondo sonrojada liberando el abrazo para por fin ver esos ojos que me había estado buscando antes del enfrentamiento.

\- Eto... Muchas gracias por haberme salvado- dice sonrojada bajando la mirada, al mirar ese gesto pienso que se ve muy hermosa "una vez más pensando en bobadas mientras la veo, no seas estúpida y di algo" me digo a mi misma para responderle.

-¡Capitán! ¿Qué hacemos con las otra dos intrusas?- dice uno de los soldados mientras apunta hacia a mí y a Fate, cosa que Fate no pasa por alto.

-Hayate, tenemos que irnos antes que nos capturen y pregunten nuestras identidades- advierte Fate para sugerirme que nos vayamos de allí.

-Ok, será mejor que nos vayamos antes que nos rodeen-digo un poco a regañadientes, "cuando por fin puedo hablar tranquilamente con ella, entonces ellos vienen y me interrumpen el momento, ¿es que aquí no hay nadie con un poco de sutileza por lo menos?" pienso mientras me levanto no antes de acercarme a la cara de la rubia susurrándole – te veré en esta noche - para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, viéndole en la cara un pequeño sonrojo, me dispongo a correr detrás de Fate cuando escucho a uno de los soldados gritar.

-¡Deténgalas, que no escapen!- ordena el soldado a punto de disparar el arma.

-¡PAREN! ¡Déjenlas!- ordena la mujer de cabellera aguamarina a los soldados para que detengan el ataque y la persecución.

-Pero capitana ellas son unas sospechosas- dice el soldado.

-Sospechosas o no, salvaron y protegieron a la princesa y a la señorita- dice la mujer regañando al soldado para que se diera cuenta de ese hecho. –Además a diferencia de ustedes ellas sí actuaron como verdaderos caballeros a pesar que no lo son- habla la capitana regañando a los soldados que se encuentran a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto Fate y yo seguimos huyendo del lugar, corriendo velozmente entre las personas y pasando a través de las tiendas ambulantes que están en el lugar.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos, Hayate?- pregunta Fate mientras corremos escabulléndonos en el bazar.

-Mmmm, bueno… ¿Qué tal si vamos a la tienda de las chicas para escóndenos un rato?- respondo antes de girar en una esquina cambiando mi dirección.

-¿Ehhh?, yo no quiero ir ahí- dice Fate haciendo una mueca adorable en el rostro.

-Oh vamos, si en ese lugar te adoran - hablo divertida.

-¡Cállate Mapache! Sabes que soy pésima en ese lugar- dice Fate molesta haciendo un mohín mirando hacia el otro lado para luego mirar hacia el frente – Además, todas allá me tratan como una niña y sabes que no me gusta eso-.

-A mí también me tratan igual y no me quejo, de hecho me gusta que me estén dando dulces cada vez que voy- digo riéndome respecto a la actitud de Fate.

-Eso es porque eres una glotona, mapache- dice mientras me mira molesta.

-Oh, por favor, si a ti también te gusta el pastel de fresas con crema que preparan allí- le respondo mofándome de ella.

-Sí, es verdad, pero igual siempre me siento un poco incómoda - habla bajado un poco la mirada.

-Bueno decídete pronto y cambia esa actitud porque ya llegamos - digo parando la carrera frente a la tienda en donde pasé antes de ver a Fate.

\- ~ah bueno qué más da- suspira Fate, también parando en frente a la tienda.

Estamos de pie frente a la puerta de un bar de aspecto muy pintoresco, al lado de la puerta hay un cartel parado que por los dos lados muestra el menú de la tienda y el especial del día, en la puerta se encuentra un cartel que dice Abierto, coloco mi mano en la perilla de la puerta abriéndola. Al abrir se escucha un campaneo al otro lado de la puerta y al entrar escuchamos una voz.

-Bienvenidos a Re- dice la voz femenina que se escucha a través del bar.

* * *

 **Aqui acaba el cap de hoy espero que le haya gustado ya que inspiracion-chan se habia tomado unas vacaciones pero se que regresara pronto. ahora voy aresponder algunos comentarios que me habian hecho antes.  
**

 **DASU-KUN: poco a poco, ire aclarando las dudas que tenias respecto algunos personajes como las chicas que hablaron con hayate en el cap pasado estas ya van a aparecer asi que algo de paciencia**

 **saizoouuh: ya te publique la pequeña sorpresa que te tenia aunque tu sabes lo que pienso de ellos**

 **guest: gracias por apoyarme espero que lo sigas haciendo ya que eso me anima y tambien anima a inspiracion-chan a aparecer XD**

 **ok ahora viene la votacion que dije al principio es facil es para preguntar que quieren ver para aclarar desde otro punto de vista aparte el de hayate, si quieren que lo haga lo hago,pero sino, continuo normal desde este punto donde entran a la tienda, esta bien, las opciones son:**

 ***punto de vista de carim en su encuentro con hayate y lo que paso en este cap***

 ***punto de vista de fate y nanoha sobre lo que paso en el cap [mitad una y mitad otra]***

 ***[opcion final inorar esta votacion y continuar la historia]***

 **bueno estas son las opciones ustedes deciden, ah y quiero aclarar algo antes que me pregunten pero si eligen la opcion dos de todas maneras se los digo *fate no conoce a nanoha ni a lindy* ojo con eso y si pregunta lo de RE, si es el nombre de la tienda lo que pasa es que me lo saque de un manga que estaba viendo y me parecio buena idea XD**


	4. Chapter 4 capitulo1,5

**Bueno, hace tiempo que no los veia a todos, felices todas las fiestas y evento atrazados, se que no tengo excusa por abandonar esta historia demaciado tiempo, lo lamento mucho la verdad pero no es mi culpa, pasaron muchas cosas que no estaban bajo mi control entre ellas poblemas en mi casa, la universidad, hubo un tiempo que discuti con un amigo (aunque ya nos reconciliamos) y si no fuera poco desde vacaciones de agosto tengo mi computadora dañada y todo eso junto evito que pudiese publicar y escribir, hasta tuve deprecion por un tiempo y todavia medio lo estoy, por suerte mi primo me esta prestando su pc, cosa que agradesco, por eso lo quiero :3 y tenia este cap escrito desde hace meses literal, pero no lo queria subir hasta que tubiera las otras dos que dije y el cap 4, pero visto que todo estubo en mi contra no fue asi, asi que lo subo ahora que estoy un poco mejor y tranquilos vere si subo mas cap, y tenia un cap de dos historias mas igual que esta desde hace tiempo guardado, pero uno se me borro el cual fue el comienzo de mis desgracias, bueno creo que estoy hablando mucho asi que les dejo el cap 1.5 y nuevamente sorry :3 pero igual neko los ama aunque se pierda.**

* * *

 **(POV Carim)**

En la noche que la conocí, había luna llena y unas hermosas estrellas acompañándolas, esa noche yo había tenido una discusión en la cena con mi padre, él es unos de los científicos más importantes del país y realizaba investigaciones para el rey Takamachi el cual es el padre de mi mejor amiga Nanoha, la discusión que habíamos tenido estaba relacionada con el baile de máscaras que es en 4 días que tendrá lugar en el palacio, el objetivo de este baile es para que la princesa Nanoha elija a su prometido entre la gente que asistirá y probablemente mi padre tiene ese mismo objetivo. Por eso en la cena cuando me lo insinuó tuve que expresar mi descontento respecto al tema.

-Carim es importante que estés presentable y asista a la fiesta- Expresa en un tono serio, mientras toma un sorbo de vino

-Padre, yo tenía pensado asistir para hacerle compañía a Nanoha, pero ¿porque el interés de pronto, yo pensé que a padre no le gustaban demasiado esos eventos?- Pregunte con interés ya que a él no le interesaba estos eventos a menos que pueda sacar provecho de esto.

-Bueno, es verdad que en lo personal no estoy interesado, pero puede ser una buena oportunidad para ti- Dice mientras fija su mirada en mí, y a la vez entrelaza sus dedos colocándolos debajo de la barbilla.

-¿Oportunidad? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso padre?- dije con una mirada seria haciéndome la desatendida, para evitar pensar lo que él me está queriendo insinuar.

-No es nada del otro mundo, como ya tienes 19 años, pensé que era una buena oportunidad para que elijas a un pretendiente solo eso- Habla desenlazando sus manos y tomando de nueva cuenta la copa de vino meciéndola de lado para luego darle un sorbo.

Al escuchar esas palabras no podía salirme del asombro, ya que lo que padre estaba insinuando era: "buscarme un prometido".

-Pe… Pero eso es repentino, si padre nunca se mostró interés en eso, ¿porque ahora en este momento de repente?- Me atreví a preguntar nerviosa, ya que esto se estaba volviendo asfixiante para mí por lo menos.

-Bueno, me entere que llego a este país un príncipe de otro país, a pesar de ser pequeño es próspero y cuenta con buenos investigadores, y al parecer el príncipe piensa participar en el baile de mascara, por eso pensé que era una buena oportunidad para que él y tú se conocieran- Explica el sin mucho interés observando su vino como la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué?...-Fue lo único que pude apenas pronunciar, el desvió su vista de la copa hacia mí, para luego soltar en suspiro como comprendiendo el porqué de mi confusión mencionando lo siguiente.

-si nos aliamos a ellos, se abrirán más rutas para la investigación que en estos momentos estamos realizando, pero para eso se requiere amistarse con los alto mandos de allá, por esta razón requiero que te acerques al príncipe, quien sabe a lo mejor te agrada y te comprometes con el- Al terminar el de explicar se escucha un golpe sonoro en la mesa y el sonido del reposar de la silla cayendo al suelo.

-¡Padre! ¡Yo no pienso acercarme y comprometerme con alguien que no conozco y mucho menos amo solo por lo que te pueda beneficiar!- Dije frustrada y seriamente, golpeando la mesa y levantándome de la silla provocan que esta cayera al suelo.

-Yo no te lo estoy preguntando, ni sugiriendo, Carim, te lo estoy ordenando- Expresa secamente, posando su vista enojada, lo cual demuestra lo serio que estaba al decirme toda esta absurda petición, si podía llamarse así.

-¡!... Yo igual no pienso obedecer esa orden, si me disculpas me voy a mi habitación- Digo indignada y con la mirada baja dirigiéndome a la puerta al momento de tocar la perilla.

-Carim, espero que entiendas que esto no solo lo hago por tu bien, y tienes que recordar en qué posición te encuentras- Eso es todo lo que alcanzo oír cuando termino de salirme del comedor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había "hablado" con mi padre, el porqué de esa absurda orden, él dijo que serviría para el avance de una de las investigaciones, ya que el país en donde proviene el príncipe como dijo a pesar de ser pequeño cuenta con un nivel tecnológico, que podría ser mayor al del nuestro país y la investigación de Padre que requiera necesariamente la ayuda de una fuerza extranjera y sin preguntarle al Rey Takamachi solo puedo pensar en esa investigación que una vez le escuche hablar en una conversación con uno de sus colegas.

-Si no me equivoco se llamaba Proyecto V…-Murmure mientras entraba deprimida a mi habitación, una vez dentro me lancé boca arriba a la cama y tome una de las almohadas que tenía al lado abrazándola.

-Pero si eso…quiere decir…- Comencé a divagar de nuevo mientras miraba el techo.

Es decir, lo que tenía en mente el, al buscarme un prometido solo para obtener ayuda en el financiamiento del proyecto V, que para mi propia felicidad, el solo me mira como un cabio monetario lo más probable, creo que comienzo a darme cuenta muy bien a que extremos llega ese hombre si no le preocupa lo que piense su hija, pero…

-Yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…-Dije resignada abrazando aún más fuerte la almohada y mirando por la ventana abierta del balcón, con lágrimas salían ojos.

Justo en ese momento se escuchaban algunas voces desde afuera y el sonido de alguien corriendo afuera, me levante de la cama y me seque las lágrimas acercándome sigilosamente al marco del ventanal, logrando ver la silueta de una persona trepando por el barandal del balcón, para luego agacharse, de seguro para evitar que la gente que la perseguía la viera, yo me encontraba escondida detrás del marco a un lado para evitar que me viera, ella no me podía ver debido a la oscuridad del cuarto ya que las luces de este estaban apagadas , pero yo la lograba ver gracias a la luz de la luna , debido a que hoy había luna llena.

Cuando la vi me quede sin habla ella llevaba una chaqueta con capucha verde oscuro, podía ver su cabello corto marón debido a que no llevaba la capucha puesta, también traía puesto pantalones negros sueltos y zapatos deportivos verdes con blanco, pero lo que me dejaba mirándola tan determinadamente era sus ojos, que parecían el mismísimo mar, de un color tan azul y vivo, pensé que ese momento de silencio en el que me encontraba seria eterno, hasta que la escuche, lo cual me trajo a la realidad.

-Los pasos ya se fueron, creo que ya no me siguen- Habla ella en voz baja poniendo su vista para mirar hacia abajo sin cambiar su posición, cerciorándose que sus perseguidores ya no la seguían.

Respire profundo y sin pensarlo mucho, me agacho acercándome a ella – sí, se fueron pero, veo que no estás sola- Hablo en voz baja y suave intentando que mi voz no saliera mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba, ni siquiera sabía porque me le había acercado, solo sabía que quería hablar con ella.

Ella al escucharme giro su vista dándose cuenta que efectivamente no estaba sola, lo cual hace que pegue un grito y caiga hacia atrás de espalda, pero evitar caer completamente colocando sus manos en el suelo sosteniendo así su peso.

-¡Auch!, ¿Quién eres?- Grita adolorida y confundida

-¡Ssshhh!… No hagas ruido, qué puede venir alguien de la casa- Le susurro colocando un dedo de mi mano en mi boca en señal para que hablara más bajo, ya que si mi padre o una de las ayudantes venia a ver él porque del escándalo, ella estaría en problemas y yo no quería eso. Pero al momento de terminar la oración ella se me quedo viendo fijamente lo que hizo que pudiera apreciar esos ojos azules que me parecían curiosos, traviesos e intrigantes, solo duro unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y ella al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su rosto comenzó a tomar un rojo un poco carmesí, desviando un poco la mirada perdiendo el contacto visual conmigo, lo cual me pareció un poco adorable, pero al ver que ella no decía nada me empecé a preocupar un poco, pensando que se había hecho daño cuando se calló hacia atrás.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto, un poco preocupada.

\- Si…Estoy…Bien- Dice, volviendo a verme de a poco otra vez a los ojos, lo cual me alivio.

-Sí, estás bien puedo preguntarte, ¿qué haces en mi balcón a esta hora de la noche?- Pregunto poniendo una sonrisa, sé que ella de repente no me dirá la razón del porque la perseguían los guardias reales pero, por alguna razón quería saberlo, por eso sin mostrar mi ansiedad hago la pregunta de manera prudente, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, haciendo que soltara una pequeña risita, ella dándose cuenta se recompone, cambiando la forma en la que me miraba volviendo a tomar eso ojos aquel sentimiento travieso y astutos.

-Mmmm, ¿haciendo una caminata nocturna? Jajaja- Dice soltando una risa al final poniendo en sus labios una sonrisa pícara, lo cual hace que me quede muda y me sonroje un poco, pero por alguna razón sentía que me quería tomar el pelo, por lo que pensé, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

-Entonces, ¿Es una caminata nocturna con los guardias corriendo detrás de ti, no?- Pregunto soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tal vez, ya que soy irresistible para ellos- Habla con confianza para luego reírse de su propia respuesta, lo cual me dejo pensando que tanta confianza se tenía, por lo que me sentí un poco celosa de eso, recordando la conversación que tuve con mi padre. Creo que tanto fue el tiempo que guarde silencio que su sonrisa confiada desaparece, cambiando a una cara más preocupada, por lo que rápidamente pienso en que decirle y sonrió haciéndole otra pregunta.

-Ya, que es tu caminata nocturna entonces, ¿me puedes hacer algo de compañía no?- Pregunto, ya que no quería que se fuera todavía, quería seguir hablando con ella, quería saber más de ella, ese era el sentimiento que tenía.

-Claro, seria todo un placer acompañar a una dama tan hermosa como tú- Dice con una pequeña carcajada parándose del suelo y haciendo una reverencia, por consecuencia haciéndome sonrojar, pero sabiendo que solo me estaba tomando el pelo, logro componerme, haciéndole otra pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿me puedes contar algunas cosas de tus caminatas?, por si, así se pueden llamar- Pregunto, ya que aún sentía curiosidad del porque estaba aquí a esta hora, aunque, también fue para devolverle lo de hace un momento, ella se quedó pensando un poco su respuesta, y volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, yo salgo y viajo a ver cosas por aquí y por allá, nunca estoy en un solo sitio o lugar, ya que soy muy inquieta, todos me lo dicen- Habla, soltando una carcajada, dándome una respuesta un tanto evasiva, para luego mostrarme una hermosa sonrisa que me deja embelesada, pero al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar pensar en que de verdad tenia suerte, yo quisiera ser así de libre como ella, pero al final solo soy un pájaro en una jaula.

-Eso es bueno, ya que puedes ir a donde tú quieras- Se me escapan esas palabras en voz baja que, expresaba muy bien la tristeza y melancolía que estaba sintiendo, al darme cuenta de lo que dije solo pude bajar la cabeza un poco triste.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar a donde quieras, señorita- Dijiste, soltando una pequeña risa intentando animarme, ya que notaste mi triste mirar.

-Ojala pudieras pero, yo no puedo dejar este edificio- Digo lo inevitable ya que, conociendo a mi padre es muy poco probable, por no decir imposible que me deje salir así no más de esta prisión que llamo hogar.

-¿Porque no puedes salir?- Preguntas.

-Mi padre no lo permite, dice que no debo dejar este lugar, porque el exterior e peligroso- Respondo dando una sonrisa mal fingida.

-Entonces, permíteme mostrarte el exterior dulce princesa-Habla poniendo una de sus rodillas en el suelo y dejando su otra pierna flexionada, como si fuera un caballero, lo cual provoco que me quedara muda, pero fue corto ya que comencé a reír un poco sonrojada.

-Ufp! Jajajaja, ¿Que eres un caballero o algo así?- Digo no pudiéndome aguantar más la risa, y mi sonrojo se hacía un poco más evidente.

-Por ti, puedo ser un caballero o hasta un ladrón, aunque lo de ladrón ya está hecho- Dice riendo de manera alegre –Pero, digo en serio con lo de llevarte conmigo- finaliza con una sonrisa que me pareció la más amable que había visto en mi vida, tomando mi mano haciendo que quede a mi parecer muy sonrojada, aunque no fuese así.

-Entonces, te tomare la palabra mi ladrón- sonrió un poco sonrojada, apretando la mano que me tomaba ayudándola a pararse, ya que sentía que si era con ella podría ir a donde fuera muy lejos de aquí, pero el momento no duro demasiado ya que escucho los pasos de alguien hacia mi habitación.

-¡Carim! ¡¿Con quién estás hablando?!- esa voz… no hacía falta que lo pensara mucho era la voz de mi padre y se escuchaba muy molesto.

-¡Rápido! tienes que salir de aquí, mi padre está en la puerta- digo nerviosa, soltando su mano y mirando hacia la puerta.

-Entonces, me voy mi princesa- Dice dando la vuelta para luego subir al barandal del barcón, pero a verla a punto de irse no pude evitar preguntar algo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Antes de irte me podrías decir tu nombre?- le pregunto en un tono suplicante y apuesto a que mi mirada estaba igual pero, necesitaba saber su nombre ya que no sabía cuándo la podría ver de nuevo, ella al terminar de subirse al barandal quedado directamente bajo la luz de la luna, se gira quedando directamente hacia mi pudiendo presenciar la escena más hermosa que había visto en mi vida , sus ojos brillaban más bajo la luz que sale de la luna, pareciendo así más vivos y hermosos, ella solo suelta una risa y dice.

-Hayate, Yagami Hayate, el ladro que vendrá a robar tu corazón- Al terminar de decir su nombre, se deja caer por el balcón, yo me asusto mucho pensando que se había hecho daño, por lo que me apresuro a ver si se encontraba bien, por lo que era así; después que aterrizo, comenzó su carrera pero antes se giró a verme quedando así mirando por última vez sus ojos azul rey sacándome una sonrisa para solo pronunciar estas palabras

-Hasta mañana, Hayate- Le digo, sin saber si me escucho o no, pero no me importaba mucho que no haya escuchado, pero al parecer sí, porque me sonríe de vuelta para comenzar a correr otra vez, perdiéndose así en la oscuridad de la noche desapareciendo de mi vista. Pero mi felicidad no dura mucho ya que escucho otra ver a alguien tocando la puerta.

-¡Carim! ¡Abre la puerta inmediatamente!- La vos de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta resuena por toda la oscura habitación, poniéndome nerviosa, pero tomo aire y recuerdo lo de hace un momento para darme ánimo, me acerco a la puerta para luego abrirla, encontrándome con mi padre que se le notaba molesto.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Padre?- Pregunto, con cautela para que no se dé cuenta de que hayate estuvo aquí hace un momento.

-¿Por qué no abriste más rápido la puerta?- Pregunta de manera exigente, si de verdad se le escuchaba molesto.

-Era… porque estaba dormida, Padre- Digo nerviosa y en vos baja, rezando a que no viera la mentira.

-Ya veo… pero ¿Que eran esos ruidos que se escuchaban en tu habitación?- Pregunta de nuevo, si se creyó lo que acabo de decir, pero creo que hayate y yo hicimos mucho ruido en nuestra conversación, ya que alerto a mi padre.

-No lo sé… yo estaba dormida así que no escuche nada- Hablo bajando la cabeza intentando fingir ignorancia, ya que si descubre que hayate estuvo aquí, no sé lo que podría pasar.

-Está bien, bueno continua durmiendo ya que mañana iras a ver a la princesa nanoha ¿no?- expresa más tranquilo pero igual de serio mirándome cas determinadamente.

-Si Padre, mañana iré a ver a nanoha- Digo afirmando su pregunta, si se podría llamar así.

-Hasta mañana- finaliza la conversación para irse por el corredor a su propia recamara.

-Hasta mañana, Padre- Al terminar cierro la puerta para luego lanzarme a mi cama.

-En serio, nunca se lo que está pensando y tampoco que es lo que trama, pero…-digo pensativa, pero no logro terminar mi pensamiento porque comienzo a recordar la conversación que tuve con hayate, poniéndome así de buen humor, tomo mi almohada para abrazarla felizmente.

-Mañana le contare a nanoha lo que me paso- Digo sonriendo –De seguro se sorprenderá- finalizo abrazando más fuerte mi almohada, quedando así dormida.


End file.
